


【卜岳】借火-下

by Shi_Wo



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Wo/pseuds/Shi_Wo





	【卜岳】借火-下

1  
岳明辉被压在他套房浴室的洗手台上，完完全全朝身后的男人曝露出脆弱泛红的肉穴。  
前戏方才在浴缸里胡闹的时候就做过了。  
岳明辉一个享乐主义者，进账多少第二天就能出账多少，给自己订套房的时候没有手软，原本是不想委屈了自己，这下倒让卜凡捡了个大便宜。  
浴室很大。  
但两个大男人一起躺进了浴缸里，一下子压榨了空间，于是再阔绰的空间也变得十分拥挤。  
岳明辉同卜凡接吻，被他紧紧搂在怀里，男人紧贴着他，娇嫩的乳头没有尝过被衬衣放肆侵犯的感觉，很快红肿挺立起来。  
进门的时候他就被剥光了衣物，现下背后直接抵着冰凉光滑的缸壁，侧头就可以亲吻卜凡流畅结实的小臂肌肉。  
他被亲的昏了头，反手搭上了人家比他肤色略深一些的手背胡乱的磨还不够，又着迷地把嘴唇贴上去卜凡的小臂。  
小臂因发力暴起了一条明显的青筋，他于是即小心含吮着，沿着那青绿色的清晰轮廓由手曲一路舔到了卜凡的手腕，又含住了手腕内侧贴近静脉的地方反复舔舐试探，舌尖抵着的温热皮肤下血管的跳动清晰，传导过来的心跳就如他自己的一样急促。  
卜凡低低地笑，他被岳明辉的虎牙硌得心里十足痒，但仍旧放纵了岳明辉在他手腕留下连串黏黏答答的口水，似安心且放肆地宠溺一只不着要领的新生血族。  
等岳明辉玩够了，用已经湿漉的眼瞪他、责怪他。  
他才不紧不慢拉岳明辉的手搭上自己的衬衣领口，示意他帮他解开。  
在岳明辉与那些扣子全神贯注战斗的时候，又使坏俯身含住了他较自己薄上许多的唇。  
卜凡亲得很凶，没什么技巧，就凭着天生的凶猛同直觉让岳明辉沉迷在卜凡一次次游走他舌尖唇际的滚烫触觉，然后浑身发软，卸了力气随圆弧的缸壁不由自主往下滑。  
卜凡不得不握住了岳明辉的腰用力往上托住，掌心的茧磨着岳明辉情热后愈敏感的腰侧，又惹他一阵呻吟。  
浴缸里太湿太滑了，搞的沉迷接吻的两个人都很狼狈，卜凡头发散了点，眼神里的欲念很凶猛。  
岳明辉盯着他，几乎快要不记得眼前这个男人半小时前还把枪怼上了他的后腰。  
那把枪收了，又换了一把来叫他受罪。  
正贴着他皮肉幼弱的大腿根部烫着他。  
好像也没变。  
岳明辉嘟囔一句，依旧不敢动。  
卜凡把他翻了上去，自己靠着浴缸，细心扶着他腰侧了复又仰头来找他舌头缠绵，身下有一下没一下地顶，好几次擦过他臀缝，喘息声重了很多，下一次冲上来的力道愈发凶猛。  
岳明辉不得不双手绕到了他脑后，随卜凡往下啃噬的动作情不自禁地扶上他铲青的两侧头皮，把他头发拨弄的更乱。  
掌心传来的触感硬挺，扎的岳明辉又痒又着迷，低头衔住了卜凡额头渗出的汗珠，一路也往下舔到他唇角。  
两个人的眼神又对上。  
岳明辉的睫毛长，又是一双龙凤眼，总是含着点水汽，专注盯着人的时候像是传说中摄魂的美艳妖精。  
卜凡同他对视半晌，自己先忍不住笑了起来，陷入情欲之后凶悍的表情一下子温和许多。  
手上摸到岳明辉的臀峰重重拍了一下，哑声道，“自己做给我看。”  
清脆的响声交织男人的低语在浴室中都很清晰，带着滴水的声音也开始变得萎靡催情。  
见岳明辉又瞪圆了眼睛，卜凡低声闷笑，拉起岳明辉的手，偏头去舔他左臂黑青色花纹繁复的纹身，吊着眼神盯紧了岳明辉，同他毫无保留坦坦荡荡的对视，然后含住了他的手指，舌头在岳明辉食指同中指之间游刃有余的游弋，唾液缠上每一处指节，温热高温的口腔赤裸裸挑逗对方。  
岳明辉没有自己做太久，卜凡一直盯着他，又经常凑上来跟他接吻，  
后来索性拨开了岳明辉的手自己插了进去。  
卜凡的手指也比他自己的大上一号，拨弄得岳明辉几近是已经高潮了一回。  
“好紧”，卜凡凑在他耳边一阵阵喘气，岳明辉眼神同耳尖都泛上一层狂热的红。  
在浴缸里用手让岳明辉高潮了一次，又把他抱到了洗手台上直面着镜子。  
原本卜凡只是想逗岳明辉，让他看看他现在每个关节都粉红的可爱憨态，没想到岳明辉被他吻上耳后的时候腰就软了下去，直接就鸭子坐在了洗手台上。  
卜凡吓了一跳，一下子就要把他抱起来，被岳明辉自己拉住道了这样没事。  
卜凡很快反应了过来，趴到岳明辉的耳边同他咬耳朵，还没说完就被岳明辉反手给了一个肘击，卜凡堪堪闪了过去，得了便宜还卖乖，仍冲他不怀好意地笑。  
岳明辉没什么力气地撑着洗手台，腰塌下去，屁股又要翘起来，他受不住地往前倒，堪堪撑住了镜子，手掌热气暧昧滚过光滑冰冷的镜面。  
卜凡轻轻抓住岳明辉蓬松的发，要他抬头看镜中两个交叠起伏的人影，看阿瑞斯如何放肆侵犯他的阿佛洛狄忒。  
岳明辉乳头通红，像是糜烂玫瑰绞出的汁水养成的绝色艳丽，起伏流畅，甚至是堪称丰腴的乳肉上印着几枚绯红的指痕，细腻的皮肉经不起卜凡大手的力道被拧得通红，岳明辉反手攀住卜凡宽阔结实的肩哀哀地喊疼，求他对他轻一点。  
卜凡不说话，仍是笑，将岳明辉的头掰过一点凑上去又含住他的唇难舍难分，撞进去的力道卸了一半，却开始狠狠地磨。  
他那儿本来就大，眼下还有三分之一露在外面，龟头已经直抵岳明辉的敏感点。  
他又抓了岳明辉的手到后面交合的地方，让他抚慰他仍在外面落单的三分之一，听岳明辉黏黏糊糊的呻吟求饶。  
用力操的时候他哭，他减了力道他也要哭。  
卜凡乖乖全部舔舐干净了这同观音一般垂下哺育施舍与他的慈悲净水，他对岳明辉有一种纵容又偏执的矛盾情绪，他把他当成最下贱的母狗操，又把他视做最神圣的爱神疼。  
岳明辉食髓知味，被卜凡水磨豆腐的耐心同耐力磨得一直哭，又希望卜凡可以再狠一点撞进来，给他一点疼。  
他爱卜凡只在特定场合对他肆虐的暴行，又喜欢他在浴缸中小心翼翼提防着不让他撞痛的浓情蜜意。  
“岳明辉，岳明辉...”  
卜凡喊一声就撞一下，索性咬住了岳明辉的耳肉，夹含在桃心唇丰腴柔软的嘴唇之间，难以自抑地用牙齿上下衔住了磨，岳明辉这肉嘟嘟的小嘴很紧、很热，他干到头皮发麻的爽，龟头吻着那略略凸起的小点用力磨用力挤，他情不自禁就大了力气扣住岳明辉劲瘦柔韧的腰就是一阵带着火气的全力猛顶，操的岳明辉仰头张大了嘴却发不出一句哭喊。  
很爽。  
性欲带来的肾上腺素飙升的快感，让他在身体和颅内都攀到了高潮。  
卜凡射在了岳明辉很里面的位置，怀里的人没挣扎，只是抓紧了他撑住他腰侧的小臂留下几条暧昧红痕，高昂急促发出一声喟叹然后一下子软了腰肢，大腿不自觉抽搐好一会，又慌张地转头过来索吻，向他撒娇。  
毫无保留信任他，毫无犹豫被内射。  
卜凡已经占有了他的阿佛洛狄忒。  
2  
完事之后卜凡搂着岳明辉一起陷在温暖蓬松的软床中。  
高潮的余韵还没过去，岳明辉窝在卜凡怀里，就贴在他胸口左边，转头隔了一层皮肉就是这个男人的心脏，他甚至还能听见他胸腔中未平复的粗喘和喟叹。  
谁也没说话，一室只有床头一盏夜灯昏黄色的安静。  
稀里糊涂的一个男人，稀里糊涂的一场打炮，甚至现在还在稀里糊涂地同他温存，岳明辉恍惚中又拉高了身上的软被勉强撑着一丝意念在思考。  
卜凡打量着岳明辉这三天一夜短短落脚的房间。  
墙边只倚着一个复古的深绿色皮箱。  
床头柜上摆了一本书，已经摊开了。  
是一本影评，翻开的那页写的是《重庆森林》。  
卜凡抿嘴，岳明辉累得差不多是睡着了，被他胸腔中被放大了的闷笑吵醒，迷迷糊糊抬头看他。  
“每天你都有机会和很多人擦身而过，而你或者对他们一无所知， 不过也许有一天他会变成你的朋友，或是知己。”  
卜凡静静看着岳明辉，声线低沉，用了粤语来念白，又沾一点性事之后的哑同满足，音质就像浑厚深沉的大提琴优雅共鸣。  
岳明辉又倒了下去，半晌没说话，只是沉默着翻了个身蜷缩起来把自己膝盖抱住。  
卜凡抬手摸摸他深棕的发，也跟着翻了身，贴住岳明辉光滑的背。  
他比岳明辉身量大了一倍，很轻松将他在怀中抱紧。  
大腿贴大腿，小腿缠小腿的，又凑近了岳明辉耳廓轻轻落下一个吻。  
“663系咩？我系阿菲呀。”  
声音也很轻，微弱的气音吹得岳明辉耳尖又泛了点红上来。  
静静躺了一会，察觉到岳明辉将手背搭在了他的掌心中，他笑一笑，握紧手，揽着岳明辉的力道又紧一些。  
“嗯...”岳明辉喑哑着嗓，才应了他。  
卜凡嘴唇顶住岳明辉松软发顶蹭了蹭，抬手关了床头灯，四周随之暗下来。  
两个人在黑暗中相贴着，暖被里有两个人的体温交缠，温软缱绻。  
“晚安。”  
“...晚安。”  
岳明辉和那个男人最接近的时候，他们之间的距离只有0.01公分，他对他一无所知。  
两个钟头之后，他们刚打完了一炮。  
嗯。  
六个钟头之后，他们相爱了。

end.


End file.
